Enslave My Heart - Giroro's Lima Syndrome xXx
by JadeDreamWolf
Summary: JadeDreamWolf & Nella Siphron collab. When the Keronians invaded earth, Natssumi's entire world fell apart. But she won't let them defeat her. She'll fight back only to find herself under the watchful eye of her new personal guard Corporal Giroro. (xXx rated version, soft version to come later) AN: Lima Syndrome is when the captor creates sympathy towards their captives.
1. Ch 1 - The Day The Keronians Came

It was a normal sunny day, when the Keronians came...

The Hinata family was spending the day at the beach on a rare family outing. Natsumi was happily watching her younger brother analyse seaweed that had washed up on the shore. He rambled on about it having something to do with an ancient art of fortune telling and how he would try to use it to predict the locations of extra terrestrials. Aki, their mother, lay on a beach chair reading a novel hoping to be struck by inspiration. Natsumi worked on getting herself a nice tan. After realizing she would never have a chance with bad-boy Saburo she decided she would better herself and focus on enjoying time with her family. Their grandmother was taking a nap in a chair next to Aki.

"Hey mom, when is dad getting back? It shouldn't take this long to drive to the convenience store and back." Natsumi called to her mother who looked at her

watch to check the time.

"It shouldn't be long now, do you guys wanna go meet him up on the road?" Aki suggested as she closed her book and sat up to get out of her chair.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! Dad promised to pick up the newest edition of my favorite magazine!" Fuyuki ran towards them in excitement.

"Another one of those nerdy alien nonsense rags you call a magazine?" Natsumi said mockingly. As they approached the road they could see their father pulling up in his vehicle.

"Everyone knows there's no such thing as alien-" before Natsumi could finish her sentence a dark shadow was cast over the beach, the waves could be heard moving rapidly as if trying to escape some terrifying force. Their father's vehicle was only a few feet away when a sudden beam of light struck the vehicle causing it to explode leaving nothing but a burning pile of shrapnel.

"Noooooo!" Aki cried and fell to her knees. The rest of their family gasped and cried out in terror. They looked to the sky at the source of the menacing shadow and their father's killer. A large UFO covered the sky, lights shone down and struck the earth again and again more than likely taking the lives of more innocent people. A loud booming voice echoed from a speaker system.

"ATTENTION PEKOPONIAN SCUM! WE ARE THE MIGHTY KERONIAN RACE! SURRENDER NOW OR WE SHALL WIPE OUT 50% OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD'S POPULATION!"

"Pekoponians? Keronians? Aliens? FOR REAL?!" Natsumi yelled in surprise. Fuyuki trembled next to her.

"Normally I'd have said this would be cool, but… I have never in my life wished i had been so wrong!" tears fell from Fuyuki's eyes as he fell to the ground next to his mother, all of his strength leaving his body.

Natsumi looked up at the giant UFO and a small amount of movement caught her eye. A hatch on the bottom of the ship opened up and several small flying platforms descended shooting more lazers into the higher populated areas of the city.

"Wait are those….. FROGS?!" Natsumi proclaimed half in rage over the death of her father, but also half in rage over how ridiculous this had become.

A few of the hover pads came towards their area, a red beam cloaked the ground, searching. As they headed in the Hinata's direction, the red beam covered the ground coming closer and closer. Natsumi considered the idea of trying to escape but when she looked at her mother's broken and soulless form, kneeling next to her brother on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. Before Natsumi could even think about making a move the invaders were upon them.

The light scanned the ground and the Hinata's. One of the invaders began to shout.

"PEKOPONIANS DETECTED! PEKOPONIANS DETECTED!" Three hover boards descended towards them, each Keronian brandished a dangerous looking weapon.

"Don't move Pekoponians! We're taking you into custody to be collected, processed, and sold into slavery. Resist and you shall be annihilated." one commanded.

Natsumi could tell they were serious, so for the safety of her family she would go against her every instinct to fight back- for now. The Keronians took the Hinata's to one of their large UFO's along with many others. They were brought aboard and split into two different groups by gender.

"Attention Pekoponian slaves! You will now be cleansed and prepared for processing, please stay in a single file line." A voice echoed across the loudspeakers. Natsumi followed the girls group, doing as they commanded and remaining in a single file line as they were told. Looking towards the front of the line natsumi could see what looked like a conveyer belt that lead to a closed off room. As they progressed along in the line Natsumi could make out the distinct sound of a shower. When it was her turn to enter the room she was quickly greeted by having her clothes disintegrated from her body, before she could react she was doused with hot water. She felt like a car in a car wash because as soon as the water was turned on it stopped, and she was dried with hot air. Natsumi was taken out of the room and into another where she was quickly outfitted with a tight white button up turtle neck, and matching long white slacks.

The line lead back to a large room where all the other captured humans were being held. All of them wore the same simple clothes. Several keronians were flying around on their hover boards going from one human to the next.

"Pekoponians please find your blood-related Pekoponian housing mates, you shall all be catalogued by…. 'family'." The voice faltered for a moment when trying to use the unfamiliar word.

Natsumi, whom had already been near her mother and grandmother, began to look for Fuyuki, the only missing member of their family.

"Fuyuki! Fuyuki where are you?" Natsumi called out, searching for her timid little brother. She found him on the outer edge of the men's side, not quite sure what to do.

"Fuyuki! There you are! Quickly come over here!" Natsumi grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. One of the keronians came over to them and pointed something that resembled a pricing gun at them.

"You there, you and all of your housing mates raise their hands, you will each be marked and kept in the same group." he commanded. Natsumi, Fuyuki, and their grandmother raised their hands, Natsumi had to hold her mother's up for her. The Keronian scanned each of their hands and left a digital number on the back of their hands, the machine beeped three times before he moved on to the next group.

A second Keronian approached, he spoke loudly to the crowded people giving them their next instructions.

"Those of you that have been processed shall move on to the unloading bay to be escorted to the Keronian slave prison on planet Keron! proceed this way!" the Keronian flew off into the direction of a large metal door that opened to allow the masses of people to travel through, it was in the opposite direction that they had come through, making Natsumi feel like home, and everything she ever knew.

-TO BE CONTINUED...-


	2. Ch 2 - Never Surrender

As they approached the large door Natsumi noticed a sign that was hung near the top of the door, it was too high for her to read but she could make out what looked like a symbol that represented a weapon, she hoped the sign said something along the lines of 'No Weapons Beyond This Point', but that might have been hoping too much. It was more than likely that it said something along the lines of 'Authorized Personnel May Only Carry Weapons Beyond This Point'. Natsumi looked around, observing the Keronian guards as they flew by overhead. She hoped that few to none of them were authorized. Passing through the giant door she was greeted by what resembled a train platform. Several ships were lined up, loading people onto them and leaving one after another.

When the majority of the people had been loaded they had to wait for another ship to come in and be prepared to take on the large numbers of human slaves. Natsumi took one last good look around, the guards were distracted and the ship was left open and unattended. Her mother, who had no heart left had become dead weight, her grandmother and younger brother wouldn't stand a chance against attacking Keronians, so she decided she would take on this suicide mission alone. Looking at her family they saw the determination in her eyes, and nodded their heads in agreement. Natsumi squeezed each one of their hands gently in a silent hug so not to draw attention.

She took a step towards the ship, then another, and another. When she was several steps away from her family and hadn't drawn any attention, she bolted. She had gotten about four more steps in when the shouting started.

"We got a runner!" a Keronian guard called.

"Somebody stop her! she's headed for the ship!" yelled a second.

The Keronians were quickly upon her, all of them were unarmed. They tried to restrain her but she was too quick. Leaping up she kicked one Keronian from his hover board while punching two more. Natsumi was only a few feet away from the door to the ship when something powerful slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground, she could feel a weight on her back and as she tried to push herself up off the ground her face was quickly met with the bad end of a Keronian gun. Locked and loaded a red Keronian wearing a belt and bearing a long scar down his face looked down at her and spoke in a deep voice.

"Don't even think about escaping Pekoponian Female slave H0031927." He spoke as he read of the number stamped on the back of her hand. Natsumi cursed under her breath as she glared at the red Keronian that had stopped her only hope of escape.

Soon the Keronian guards came and took her into custody. Handcuffing her arms behind her back, they scanned the number on the back of her hand.

"H0031927 huh?" a blue keronian that resembled a policeman read aloud. He looked around to assess the damage Natsumi had caused in her escape attempt. Several Keronians lay incapacitated upon the ground, they moaned in pain.

"Good work Corporal Giroro. Report to the higher ups, they may wanna give you a promotion for this." the blue Keronian said, keeping his eyes on the stamp gun as he spoke.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." the red Keronian saluted before turning to leave and report to his commanding officers.

"Looks like we have our first, and hopefully only dangerous Pekoponian." the blue Keronian spoke to some of the others that had helped to restrain Natsumi. He held the stamp gun to the side of Natsumi's neck and entered in new code.

"From now on you are Dangerous Pekoponian Slave X814. You shall be kept in solitary confinement and kept under constant watch. Take her away boys." Natsumi could feel a slight burning sensation on the side of her neck where the new stamp had been placed. She could tell it was permanent; she had been marked for life. But she was determined to never let them forget why they had marked her.

Meanwhile…

Corporal Giroro couldn't stop thinking about what had just transpired as he headed to speak with his superiors. Pekoponians were weak willed, pathetic beings. Since the invasion began Giroro had seen one after another give up hope. As he looked around the crowd of captured Pekoponian slaves he looked into their eyes. He saw dead eyes, soulless eyes, broken eyes, timid eyes, sad eyes, every pair of eyes he saw were drowning in a pit of despair with absolutely no hope of escape.

Then he saw them; among the sad sea of eyes that had given up hope, there they were. Shining like flames in a sea of darkness, eyes that were cool, calculating and determined to survive. Giroro had instantly gone on the defense; he knew the eyes of a warrior when he saw them. She looked like every average Pekoponian teen female, young with long red hair. Her muscles flexed in her arms and neck, she was preparing to make her move. The other guards were all distracted and some idiot had left the ship open and unattended. He could see how smart she was, she calculated her every move perfectly.

When she finally made her move he was ready, he had expected her to make a run for it but he never imagined she would easily take out several Keronian guards. Acting quickly he grabbed his closest weapon and rushed after her, only just barely making it in time to stop her before she got to the ship.

As Giroro neared his superior's office he wondered why she had not fought on the battlefield of her home world, she could have gone down like the warrior she was instead of being subjected to slavery. Then he remembered the other Pekoponians that had been with her, she had a weak spot, her Pekoponian housemates. To Giroro they would have been vulnerability, but when he thought of the Pekoponian female, he could only think of them as her strength.

Giroro knocked on the office door and awaited the typical 'enter' command to be said. He pushed open the door and was greeted by his commanding officers.

"Ah Corporal Giroro. Good to see you. Great work out there today. Not only did you annihilate many Pekoponians during the invasion but you successfully stopped and restrained the only 'dangerous' Pekoponian. Well done." one congratulated.

"Thank you Sir, just doing my duty." Giroro responded.

"I think you deserve a raise and a promotion." another added. they all mumble in agreement.

Before they could decide on Giroro's new promotion one of their radios sounded off drawing their attention away for the moment.

"You're on speaker, go ahead, what's the issue?" one of the commanders spoke after pressing the speaker button on the radio.

"Sir this is unit 6, in charge of transferring Dangerous Pekoponian Slave X814. We've managed to transfer her to the private ship, but she took us by surprise and knocked out several guards and seriously injured the officer in charge of our unit. I'm just a low level grunt sir." the voice crackled over the radio.

"Oh my… well good work soldier. We'll send a medical team down right away." one of the commander's responded before ending the radio call.

"Corporal Giroro, if it had not been for your great skills of observation, and quick action things could have turned out a lot worse today. however it would appear that our new Pekoponian friend is still planning on being a problem." they began, "Therefore you shall be awarded a large pay raise, several honors, and we would like to appoint you as her personal guard seeing as you are the only one capable of keeping her under control without getting the froging shit kicked out of you." they finished.

Giroro contemplated the offer; he figured that since the invasion was now over he would more than likely placed on a leave of absence since he was a combat specialist. More than anything he was interested in the prospect of this Pekoponian female. She had felled many of his fellow soldiers so easily, and the offer of the challenge excited him.

"Thank you Sirs, I accept. It would be my honor to keep guard over the prisoner." Giroro responded.

-To Be Continued…


	3. Ch 3 - Lock and Key

Natsumi had been brought to a ship similar to the ones at the loading dock, only this one was much smaller. Looking closely Natsumi could see that instead of one door, this ship had three thick metal doors with several locks adorning them. Each door opened one after the other, making a click, click, whir, clunk whir, ka-chunk pattern of noises. One door opened upwards, another to the side, and the final one clanked down onto the ground. Natsumi had to think quickly, if she allowed them to get her into that ship there would be no escaping. She'd be brought to their frog planet and would more than likely never see her home, or earth again. Natsumi surveyed her new guards surrounding her. They seemed stronger than the last ones, however….. Natsumi searched for the weakest link in their group. She scanned each and every one of them, determined to find the chink in their armor.

She almost missed it but just as she was about to pass over one of the guards when she saw her point of attack. The second to last soldier, no matter how they tried to dress him up and make him look tough, a rookie would always be just that. An inexperienced, and easily overpowered rookie. Waiting for the right moment Natsumi placed one foot behind the other and stepped forward causing herself to trip. The rookie was the one to approach her, Natsumi smiled when he commanded her to stand back up.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you say." Natsumi began to stand, but just as she started to rise she jumped and punched the rookie's hover board creating a hole in it and sending the Keronian soldier crashing to the ground.

The other guards came rushing over to aid the rookie and restrain Natsumi, but she was upon them before they could react. Throwing her full weight at the second guard she knocked his hover board off balance. Natsumi grabbed the Keronian by the face and slammed his face into the ground. Quickly she whirled around and kicked two more keronians from their hover boards. She leapt at the final Keronian grabbing the handles of his hover board and flipping it as she flew overhead and smashing it as she landed back on the ground.

Natsumi turned around and was about to make a break for it when she found herself face-to-face with a Keronian bazooka. At the other end of the weapon was the same red frog that had stopped her from escaping before.

"Care to try that again Pekoponian? Only this time without a head." he spoke in a deep, threatening voice. Natsumi glared at him, she had been so absorbed in her plan of attack she had missed the red Keronian's approach.

"You again? Don't you stupid frogs know when to quit?" She hissed through her teeth.

"You're one to talk, Pekoponian. Three escape attempts in one day? You must be trying to get my attention. Well guess what, you've got it. From now on all day every day I Corporal Giroro will be keeping a watchful eye on you." he smiled maliciously. "I'm your new personal guard."

"You'd better stay on guard then you damned frog, because I swear I will never surrender to you!" Natsumi declared.

"You surrendered once, and you'll do it again Pekoponian female." He reminded her of her initial surrender back on earth.

Just then more guards and a medical team arrived, to provide aid and assistance. Natsumi was handcuffed with reinforced cuffs that connected by a chain to a thick metal collar that they clamped around her neck. The medical team bandaged and transported the injured soldiers away. The entire time that they were doing their jobs, taking care of the injured and restraining Natsumi she never once took her eyes away from Giroro's and he neither moved his eyes or lowered his weapon. They stood there staring, each daring the other to falter, to show any signs of weakness. Neither of them budged an inch.

When Natsumi was fully restrained she was taken to the ship and locked into a cell on the back of the ship. Giroro placed the key to the cell in his belt and sat in a chair facing Natsumi. The entire trip neither of them said a word, neither of them moved a muscle, and neither of them took their eyes off each other. As they traveled the silent battle raged on, a battle for freedom, a battle for dominance. Neither was willing to give an inch.

When they finally landed on planet Keron they took Natsumi from her cell and escorted her off the ship. When she set foot on Keronian soil for the first time she was greeted by a large force of heavily armed keronian soldiers. Giroro saluted the awaiting soldiers and they all mirrored him.

"At ease soldiers. Which one of you is in charge?" Giroro spoke to the soldiers. A grey Keronian stepped forward. "Tell me about the preparations that have been made for Dangerous Pekoponian Slave X814." Giroro commanded.

"Sir! We are to take the prisoner to the Solitary Holding Block in the Eastern wing Corporal Giroro sir!" The Keronian immediately responded. "Solitary Holding Block Zero." he specified.

"Very good, lead the way soldier. Be on guard, there's a reason why this Pekoponian female has been deemed as dangerous." Giroro cautioned.

Giroro walked closest to Natsumi, and although she never took her attention off of him, her biggest threat, she observed each and every one of the guards. They were well armed, so acting was not the best plan at the moment, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to cause trouble. Each and everyone of these soldiers were experienced veterans, but all veterans sustained some form of trauma or injury, some were easier to exploit than others. Two of them had twitchy fingers, likely to react quickly and attack if she made and sudden moves. Three of them as well as Giroro sustained physical scars that did nothing to hinder their military performance. A few of the others shifted as they walked, revealing a discomfort caused by old wounds on their bodies.

Natsumi noticed that one of the wounded soldiers had a large scar on the side of his leg that caused a slight limp in his step. She resisted the urge to smile, having found her next target. She looked at Giroro and saw him looking up at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't sure if he had seen her observing his fellow soldiers but she would wait a bit longer for the right moment to catch them off guard, ALL of them.

They traveled down several corridors, the ceiling was high and the hallways were narrow. Natsumi looked for any doors but could find none. Walking further they came to a large and noisy walls were lined with tons of jail cells that held all kinds of different aliens. Natsumi was amazed at how many different species were being held here.

"This is where we keep our slaves that have yet to be transported or used. You, however will be staying somewhere much more….. private." Giroro explained vaguely.

They led Natsumi all the way to the back of the room, where one of them opened a heavily locked door that lead to a winding downward staircase. Natsumi hesitated, if they took her too far down she would have a hard time finding her way back should she escape. One of the soldiers pushed his weapon against Natsumi's back.

"Keep moving!" he commanded. Natsumi moved to walk down the stairs, they traveled deep underground till they came to another long hallway. At the end of the hall way a security elevator was the only way of passage. Giroro took a cyber key out from his belt and placed it in the elevator keyhole. As the soldiers entered Natsumi took this as her last chance for freedom. She charged the Keronian with the leg scar knocking him to the ground causing him to drop his weapon. She kicked the gun towards two other Keronians, taking them by surprise. Giroro moved to react but she slammed him and another Keronian into the elevator. She tried to get up and escape the elevator, but before she could turn around Giroro shouted to another guard.

"Close the door!" one of the Keronians she missed rushed into the elevator and entered the security code to the elevator.

Before Natsumi could get to it, the door closed in front of her. She kicked it in frustration.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly.

"That was a nice try, but there's no escaping Pekoponian." Giroro spoke from behind her. He stood up and dusted himself off. "We're almost at your cell in Solitary Holding Block Zero. Normal holding blocks were back there, and solitary was before the elevator. We're headed to the special holding cells where we keep the most dangerous prisoners. However there's only one cell, and that's where you'll be going." Giroro's face turned dark as he foretold Natsumi's inescapable fate.

When the elevator door opened they walked down a corridor that was lined with different rooms, marked as baths, bathrooms, medical, and storage. Finally at the end of the hall was a thick metal door. It took three Keronian guards to pull it open, inside the cell was a basic room with no windows and the walls were only a few feet wide. Natsumi was brought inside and her handcuffs were unhooked from each other. The Keronians took her handcuffs and turned them into shackles that connected to the walls via chains of light. Another chain extended from the collar around her neck and connected to the wall behind her. She had just enough chain length to sit on her knees, she knelt down her hand suspended in mid air and her long loose hair falling into her face..

The other Keronians left the cell, but Giroro remained. Taking the key and placing it in a small keyhole on the wall a door of metal bars separated him from Natsumi. He headed back down the hall and returned with a chair, closing the door behind him. He placed the chair facing Natsumi and sat in it and continued to watch her intently. He would take his job of guarding her very seriously, and should he ever slip up or let his guard down, she would be ready.

-To Be Continued…


	4. Ch 4 - Guarded

Natusmi wasn't sure how long she and Giroro stared each other down, it felt like forever, but without any light to tell the passage of time she had no idea. Neither of them had looked away once, but Natsumi knew their little contest would soon come to an end. She looked at him, feeling her face turn red she mumbled under her breath.

"Haa? Say again?" Giroro said straining his hearing. Natsumi tilted her head, looking up at him from the corner of her eye and repeated herself more loudly.

"Toilet." she repeated. Instantly Giroro sat back in his chair, surprised his red face turned even redder.

"H-hold on just a second. I'll take you there now." Giroro unlocked the door and released her restraints. He lead her down the hall to a door with a sliding panel, it opened to reveal a large bathroom similar to the ones on earth.

"Do your business, but then come back." Giroro commanded. Natsumi entered the bathroom, the door shutting behind her.

Natsumi used the toilet and washed her hands and face in the sink. Hanging above the sink was a projection monitor used like a mirror.

"Either they don't use glass mirrors or it's to prevent me from smashing it and using it as a weapon. Hmm smart, for stupid space frogs."She grit her teeth in frustration, but then paused as she got a good look at the mark on her neck. A large red 'X' with the numbers 8,1, and 4 placed in each part of the X stood out boldly against her lightly-tanned skin.

Natsumi ran her fingers over the mark; her skin felt slightly risen where it had been marked. Likely it would settle but the mark would always be there. Just thinking about when they marked her reminded her of the slight burning sensation it had caused, Natsumi splashed cold water on the mark as if to relieve the sensation that was only a memory.

There was a knocking at the door, she scowled in irritation.

"It's time to come out now Pekoponian, I'll come in there if I have too." Giroro warned through the door. Natsumi stomped to the door and was about to open it when she noticed a slight shimmer on the ceiling. Looking up she saw what looked like a camera lens. Natsumi's face went instant red. She kicked the door till it opened and once more when it had, planting her foot directly into Giroro's face.

Giroro was surprised by the attack but would not be defeated by a feeble attempt to take him down. Putting all his strength into his little froggy legs he withstood the kick, sliding backwards on the smooth ground as her leg extended to its full length.

"You lookin for a fight Pekoponian?" Giroro cautioned.

"You're damn right I am you peeping frog!" Natsumi yelled her face still red. Giroro blinked a few times before he realized she had already discovered the camera hidden in the bathroom.

"As a prisoner that's been deemed as dangerous do you really think we can trust you to be alone for even a moment?" Giroro said rationally.

"T-that doesn't mean you should watch me in the bathroom you perv!" Natsumi couldn't stand it anymore she punched Giroro. He barely had enough time to react, jumping just as her fist came close to him he landed with just enough time to avoid the next swing. This time he lay on the ground and rolled to gain more space between her and himself.

"S-stop that you! If you don't calm down I'll have to restrain you by force!" Giroro yelled.

"Shut up and hold still you perverted frog!" Natsumi charged at him with full force, she aimed to kick him but as he jumped to avoid the hit, her fist connected with his face. He went spiraling till he hit the wall, struggling to stand back up again he looked at her face. She was so red she nearly put his shade of crimson to shame.

That was until he suddenly thought of watching her when she would next take a bath. He could picture her slim form stark naked, the light would make her wet skin shine. He imagined her how her round breasts would move as she washed herself, her pink nipples would harden as the air was colder than the bath water. Turning an even deeper red Giroro caught Natsumi's attention and full blown anger.

"You were thinking something perverted weren't you!" Natsumi yelled, this time when she went to kick she truly meant it. Giroro was frozen in place by his thoughts and just as Natsumi's foot connected with his tiny body, he was sent flying. Again he went spiraling through the air, but this time he was followed by a stream of blood that had come pouring from his nose. Before he could recover he was rained down upon by a storm of fists.

Giroro strained to reach it but managed to find the small finger pad in Natsumi's handcuffs. Pressing his finger to it activated the emergency protocol, the chains of light energy that had held her in her cell before appeared and slowly dragged Natsumi back into her cell. When Giroro was able to collect himself he dusted himself off and wiped his face. Walking back down the hall he was puzzled as to how he had been aroused by the thoughts of this Pekoponian female. Perhaps it was just that he held power over her that had caused the reaction.

Giroro walked back to the cell and sat himself back into his chair. The two resumed their staring contest but this time their minds were both preoccupied.

"You won't get the drop on me so easily next time Pekoponian." Giroro spoke first.

"Next time? Next time I get my hands on you, if you think even a SINGLE perverted thought about me I'll kill you space frog!" Natsumi growled through her teeth.

Giroro could only think of how fierce she was proving to be, she only reaffirmed the need to keep her under guard at all times. Privacy was a luxury he could not afford to give her, that was if he intended to keep his own head. Thinking of what he should do with the troublesome prisoner the only thing Giroro could think of was putting her through a regimen of training and punishment. She would have to be reconditioned if she were ever to be released from her confinement.

They continued to stare on, meanwhile each one plotting how to defeat the other, determined to win the oncoming war of heart and mind. Neither was willing to give in to the other. All they could do was continue to wait.

-To Be Continued…


	5. Ch 5 - Punishment

Natsumi fluttered her eyes open finding the gray metal still surrounding her. She jolted when she realized she had fallen asleep during their competition. Her eyes darted straight to Giroro, sitting in his chair and watching her.

"I see you're awake." His gruff voice echoed slightly in her cell. "You've been out for a total of five hours. I'm sure your legs are weakened in that position. Can you even stand?"

Natsumi shifted slightly on her knees trying to stand and show she was still strong but found that they had in fact fallen asleep. She closed her eyes as she stood upon her wobbling limbs. A slight shiver of pain shot through her muscles but she ignored it, trying to hide any sense of weakness in front of her captor. Her anger filled eyes returned to the red frog.

"Good, because today I'm taking you to a new location where you will be receiving your punishment. You need to learn some obedience and become a proper slave." Giroro stood up from his seat and used his key to open the bars that separated them. Natsumi glared at him, watching him walk closer.

Giroro only bother to get within two feet of her before pulling a small round device from the case on his belt. He pushed the small black button on it causing a beam of light to connect it and her collar. Her arms were then released from their connection to the walls in the cell, and she could let them hang freely to her sides. Taking a step towards Giroro she found that she couldn't move her head to follow her body. She coughed slightly as her collar was forced to collide with her throat.

"What's with this thing?!" Natsumi was not happy with the upgrade in leashes.

"This is a special item that I was lucky to get my hands on. It won't extend, shorten, or move unless I give it the command. You could learn from this device." Giroro stated with a sly smirk.

"No matter, you'll have to remove it sooner or later." Natsumi shrugged off the uncomfortable sense of restraint. She then followed Giroro down the hall, being careful not to let the collar bang into her neck again. Soon they arrived to a room slightly larger than the one Natsumi was kept in, it was even slightly brighter.

Natsumi's eyes scanned around the room to find strange items hanging on the walls. She didn't recognize any of them but she got a general sense of their purpose. One area was designated to leather restraints, while another section was decorated in sharp metal objects resembling knives only they curled and twisted; similar to a cork-screw. Before she could get a good look at anything else, Giroro steered her with the prodding leash towards the center of the room. She stumbled slightly before tripping over her feet and finally falling backwards onto the floor. She released a sharp coo when her rear collided with the hard floor.

She watched as Giroro closed the door behind him and pressed the button on the device in his hand. The light dissipated, releasing her from its hold. Before Natsumi could react the cuffs on her wrists were connected with yet another beam of light. The light connected down to the floor only giving her enough length to sit on her knees or in a chair- if she had been given one that is.

"There, now that you're strapped in I can take my time in selecting my first tool." Giroro circled around Natsumi looking at the devices on the walls. He paused behind her, she craned her neck trying to see his selection. "Here we go. How about we start with something simple? You should be able to relate to it too. It was stylized after a Pekoponian tool after all."

He came back around holding some sort of baton with different little buttons and bulbs. He held it out so she could see what would be used against her. He pressed one of the buttons, then swiftly flicked his wrist causing a stream of glowing strands to pour out. They twisted and weaved to make a single cord.

"I believe your kind would call it a whip. Let's see how long you last." Giroro paused for a moment. Placing the handle of the whip underneath his arm, he opened the case on his belt again, this time pulling out a thin piece of paper. Giroro peeled the thin backing from the paper and then placed it on his upper arm. He crumpled the backing into a little ball and tossed it on the floor to deal with later. Natsumi could see him tense slightly before letting out his breath.

Giroro took the whip out from under his arm again and weighed it in his hand till it settled in the right position. Natsumi then noticed a drastic change in Giroro, his eyes had become sharper and his stance was stronger and more confident. What she saw in front of her was a soldier on high alert, ready for anything.

_Did he watch me the entire time that I had slept? Makes sense considering he knew exactly how long I had been asleep for._

"As I was saying, the terms for the rest of your life are as follows." He spoke with a stern and re-energized voice. "You shall speak only when spoken to as well as reply when ordered to do so. You will obey your Master and any other Keronian you encounter with complete and utter loyalty and humility. Any act or acts of defiance or disobedience will be treated with a punishment that the nearest Keronian in charge deems as suitable. For now I will act as your Master and I will strike you for any sign of defiance. Do I make myself clear Pekoponian Slave?" Giroro commanded.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Natsumi glared into his eyes. Immediately Giroro lashed the whip against her legs, the light slightly searing her skin. Natsumi winced and gritted her teeth withstanding the pain. For the first time she truly understood that he would stop at nothing to conform her to his will. She looked down and saw a fine gash across each of her legs, a bead of blood trickled down her right leg.

"I'll ask once again Pekoponian. What is your purpose?" Giroro looked down upon her as if he were a higher being; but she would never treat him as such.

"You look at me as though you're my Lord and you expect me to treat you like a king or a god?! I will never bend to your will! YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" Another strike went against her cheek lightly grazing her and barely breaking the skin. Natsumi let a tear fall but wouldn't let it soften her angry expression.

"I can see I have my work cut out for me." Giroro continued giving simple commands and punishing her when she outright refused to obey.

A few hours passed with Giroro having tried other tools; such as a few of the twisted blades, which left swirled cuts in her legs as well as a small stone that burnt flesh that decorated her arms with scorch marks. Giroro even tied strips of leather around her limbs, almost tight enough to cut off her circulation. Through the dragging hours of pain, Natsumi didn't give in to his orders. She cried as little as she could and withheld her whimpers. Blood began to dry and crust over her open wounds. Her throat had become parched and scratchy, while her energy began to fade away from her. Despite it all she continued to hold her defense against him, she would never surrender her will.

-To Be Continued…


	6. Ch 6 - Submit Damn It!

"You WILL learn to behave Pekoponian." Giroro stood before her, seemingly unfazed by the hours of torture. Then again, for all she could tell he might have enjoyed it.

"Why would I obey you, Keronian scum! Fucking fridiot!" She spat her words at him as if they were venom. Giroro sneered and went to the wall on her right. He returned and quickly slipped something in her mouth. She didn't have a chance to see what it was but soon discovered it as a gag. He attached the straps together behind her head.

"Let's see you talk back now." Almost as soon as he pulled his hands back from around her head Natsumi knocked her forehead against his knocking him to the floor. When he was able to sit up he reached for his head. "You insignificant- ugh!"

He quickly stood up and walked over to the door, placing his other hand against the wall. As he pulled away part of the wall flipped around the reveal a small speaker mechanism. Giroro pushed the button on the bottom.

"Send me some water and pain relief capsules. Some lunch would be appreciated as well." Giroro spoke into the machine.

"Right away sir." A timid squeaky voice replied through the speaker. After the response the wall returned to normal and Giroro turned back. Looking at her face he smiled slightly, a brief chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I can see the hunger in your eyes, you can try to look as tough as you want but I know you must be starving by now." Giroro spoke, seeing through her facade. It didn't take long for a large plate of food and a pitcher of water to arrive, sent down via a teleport that opened up in a space on the wall closest to the door. The red frog quickly swallowed a couple of the capsules and washed it down with a gulp of water. He then gestured to the plate of fruits and vegetables. "Look we even have Pekoponian foods for you, but you will only be fed when you behave."

Natsumi looked longingly at the apples and sweet potatoes. Her throat begged to be washed with the crystal clear water. Natsumi shook her head, refusing to obey. She turned her eyes away from the succulent sight and reminder of home. If she didn't see it she wouldn't be reminded how much she really needed it.

"Fine, I tried that trick." Giroro pushed the food aside and walked to the wall on her left. He pushed an almost impossible to spot button hidden amongst the tools. Suddenly the beams holding her arms to the floor bolted to the wall behind her and in turn dragged her into a chair she didn't have the chance to see. Her arms were held above her against the wall. More beams wrapped around her ankles and her thighs spreading them apart. Giroro solemnly grabbed one of the blades and walked towards her. He jumped onto the chair, then grabbed her shirt and sliced through the fabric earning a gasp from Natsumi. Her breasts bounced out of the shirt, exposed for anything he wanted to do to her. Her cheeks burned hotly and a few more tears escaped from her eyes, running down her face as she realized what he was about to do.

"I really hate resorting to this kind of treatment but you are a really tough girl, and I'm left with nothing else to try without killing you or your family. Any other method I know will not work on you." He then cut through the seam in her pants revealing her young vagina. Natsumi wriggled in her restraints trying to find a way out. She shook her head vigorously and made as much noise as she could through the gag. This was the one thing she would not accept. Beatings weren't a problem, she could handle starvation and as many insults he could throw at her, but she couldn't even imagine being handled like this let alone stand for it.

Giroro's darkened eyes scanned her body, she could sense he felt a slight hint of shame in what he was about to do, alas it wouldn't enough to stop him. His hand carefully brought the blade to her stomach.

"I have to punish you for your disobedience." His voice was heavier than earlier. He looked into her amber eyes and saw the pleading, the begging her soul cried out for him to stop. "You should have just given in."

Giroro turned away from her crying eyes filled with fear. He then moved the blade slightly to carve an odd line down her skin. He trailed it down and ended it just past her pelvic bone. He pressed one finger against the side of it fresh cut watching the blood run out. A few whimpers escaped from behind the leather gag.

"You know some Keronians will treat you like this purely for pleasure and entertainment. It's best to get used to it now." Giroro stated, mostly to convince himself that this was the best action. Next he reached to the wall beside them and pulled down a couple of wires with ends that twirled and spiraled out. He gently connected the ends over each nipple, wrapping it around them. The other two ends joined together about foot down and eventually led into a small device with a switch.

Giroro hopped off of the chair landing perfectly on the floor. He held one finger over the little lever. Natsumi shook her head no but still received the zapping sensation of electricity through her sensitive breasts as Giroro flipped the switch. It wasn't enough to cause harm to her heart but it still hurt her muscles; after a few more jolts it even singed the ends of her hair.

Natsumi cried after each shock that surged through her body. She could feel some involuntary muscle twitches as a result of some leftover energy her body hadn't expelled. Quickly becoming bored of his shock therapy, Giroro took off the metal grips. He tossed the device against the floor.

He then sliced a delicately thin cut in the skin between her now rather perky breasts. Before he could stop himself, his other hand began to stroke her soft skin. His heart quickened at Natsumi's gasp and the oddly pleasing touch. She shook her head in disapproval, begging that he didn't do any more. He then saw how the other had been left untouched; he would soon resolve that as the urge grew. He leaned his head closer and slipped the tender nipple into his mouth. Natsumi cried out louder as she felt his alien tongue glide over her virgin skin. he removed his mouth to speak.

"Submit then damn it!" He yelled at his victim. Her surrender was the only way he would be able to prevent himself from further soiling her. When she didn't respond Giroro decided to continue; but this time he would try another section of her body. He dropped the blade from his right hand and let it rest just above her forbidden region. He watched her eyes as his hand traveled lower and lower. His middle finger reached the split of the lips and felt around, locating her clitoris.

Once he had it under his fingertip Natsumi let out a sharp gasp. More tears cascaded over her burning red cheeks. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the forced penetration. To her surprise Giroro removed his fingers. His presence seemed to fade, Natsumi opened her eyes to find him walking away from her.

"I've decided I'm done for the day. We will continue tomorrow." Giroro grunted as he made his way to the tray of food. He leaned against the wall and chewed on an apple.

Natsumi let out her whimpers and sobs, knowing what was to come the following day. She wasn't sure if this was worth her fight for freedom; if she even wanted her will and honor if this was the cost. At least Giroro would give her the night to think about it.

-To Be Continued…


	7. Ch 7 - Like No Other

"GET UP!"

Natsumi was startled by the thundering voice. Her eyes thrashed around in her head, looking for the source. Giroro stood a short distance away from when Natsumi sat and had slept. He was tossing an apple core into a pile forming on the opposite side of the room. Natsumi shifted her arms in the restraints to get the blood flowing normally again.

"You've been asleep for long enough." Giroro once again stood on her chair and removed the gag. "Have you decided whether or not to obey?"

Natsumi had decided. She spent hours from the night before contemplating it. In fact she was so lost in thought that she wasn't sure when she fell asleep. After looking hard at both options; to either become a slave or become his toy; she decided she would rather lose her purity than her heart. Who was to say that she wouldn't face it as a slave later down the road anyway? She would not give in, she would not succumb to their kind.

"You do not own me. I won't bow to you or your race." Natsumi spoke as loud as she could but her throat was still bone dry.

"Very well then. You have made your choice." He muttered his words and then replaced the gag in her mouth. Giroro then hopped down from her chair, making his way to the wall of toys and gizmos. He grabbed his selection, a cylindrical device made of some sort of rubber or latex. It had a rounded end shaped almost like an egg. Natsumi flinched when she saw it.

Giroro turned the item over in his hands making sure that he made the right decision. When he approved it for his task, he walked back over to the chair and pressed a button that rested on the side of the dark seat. A few whirs and clicks of gears sounded from below Natsumi. Soon the chair began shifting. The bottom was sliding out away from the wall as the back glided down against the wall. The binding around Natsumi's wrists gave more length so her torso could follow along with the chair. When it was settled a couple more beams of restraint strapped around Natsumi's arms, forcing her to lay down on the chair.

"Now we can begin." Giroro jumped onto the transformed surface. his eyes glazed over her soft skin imagining what he wanted to do to it. The cuts were starting heal and scab over but weren't a big distraction from her feminine curves. "I don't actually know everything about a Pekoponian body. So let's do some tests."

Giroro stroked his fingers along the center of her stomach up towards her chest. Her skin tingled as he drew closer to her breasts. Goosebumps decorated her skin. Giroro was intrigued by this odd reaction. He then ghosted his fingers over her left breast and twirled one over her nipple. Natsumi couldn't help but shiver and give small whimpers. Her body was overflowing with a buzzing sensation.

Natsumi's breath picked up in pace and volume. She kept her eyes closed as the alien performed his experiments on her. Giroro on the other hand held his breath in, interested in her body but confused on the warmth growing inside him. He tried to ignore the feeling as his fingers trailed down her core again. He gently pet her vagina, this time earning an even louder gasp. He discovered that her cries built an urge inside him as the warmth began to burn.

As Giroro's fingers slid gently into the opening, several more tears slid from Natsumi's eyes. He repositioned himself to see the area more effectively. Using his fingers to part the folds, Giroro could find her clitoris. He gently flicked it and savored Natsumi's cry. Against her wishes her body began to respond as if she volunteered for the treatment. Her vagina was widening and began to moisten, waiting for more teasers.

Giroro took one more look at the toy in his hand before carefully sliding it inside of her opening. Natsumi yelped as it went further and further. It was a tight fit and it was only a medium sized toy. There were larger ones that Giroro could have chosen. Shortly Giroro found that it seemed to have caught on something. He pushed it slightly, hoping to get it free again. Natsumi shook her head knowing exactly what he had run into. If he pushed any harder it would break.

Just as she had predicted, Giroro broke through her hymen. Natsumi screamed at the pain. Shortly after it subsided Giroro could smell metal amongst her strong scent. He slipped his toy out to find a small hint of blood.

"I wonder if this is normal for Pekoponians." Giroro thought aloud. He soon decided that it was a very minimal amount and the wound inside couldn't be of any danger to her or his torture session. He slipped the rubbery device back inside her a bit rougher than the last time. This stirred another sharp cry from Natsumi.

As Giroro continued to slide the toy into her and discovering just how long the inside of a female Pekoponian is, he began to get lost in her scent. It was completely new to him. it wasn't the same as the rest of her, not one hint of the flowery fragrance she bore. This was almost a meaty scent, something much more primal. It almost reminded him of a Pekoponian dish he tried once. He couldn't remember if it was cow flesh or fish but he did recall how much he enjoyed it, only this scent enticed a strange new desire within him.

Soon curiosity grew beyond his control, and he lowered his head. Having already come this far and gotten this close he ignored his conscience and placed his mouth against Natsumi's clitoris. His head rushed with energy as he tasted her sweet skin. Her gasps threw him into a craze. Now that he had the taste he couldn't stop. He pulled out his chosen rubber toy and slid his tongue in it's place.

Natsumi cried as he did this. She had to fight against the instinct to give in. She tried to clench her jaw and bit down on the gag in her mouth as the warm and strange tingles coursed through her. Giroro's long tongue traced along the walls of her core, taking in every last sweet sensation he could. Before long he was lost in the taste and had been swept up by the wave of lust. The warmth inside him had turned into a fire, urging him to take her. Whispering to him with luring words.

The seductive sensation brought out a side of Giroro he never knew. The only thing that could pull his attention away from her sweet taste was the tension growing in his own forbidden region. He looked to find that his member had begun to peek out of the protective skin that hid it from everyone else. It throbbed as it reached further for the warmth of Natsumi's insides.

_Do it!_ One voice commanded in Giroro's head.

It was all he needed to push him over the edge of clear and rational thought. Giroro slid his member into Natsumi's core. He closed his eyes as he felt the tight sensation. His member grew to its full thickness and length. Natsumi cried knowing that he had finally entered her. There was only one more thing that could defile her body even more and she prayed he never got that far.

Giroro took his time in pulling out and pushing back in. It was an indescribable feeling that sent an addicting burning warmth throughout his body. His fingers were placed just above of her pelvic bone, holding on as best as they could as he picked up the pace. He began to thrust harder and faster into Natsumi. Her yelps and whimpers were soon joined with his deep grunts. Giroro never expected to feel anything this good. The burning fire of lust inside him reached his skin but couldn't compare to Natsumi's hot core.

His breathing became loud as well as his moans. He could feel a surge of something strange rise inside his body. Before he could figure out what was happening to him an explosion of bliss burst through and into Natsumi. The bound girl cried as her fear became reality. Giroro had released inside of her.

After he thrust a couple more times to be sure it was done, he slipped himself out and sat down. As he exhaled he looked into Natsumi's eyes, where instead of a destroyed soul, he found her burning eyes of vexing hate and determination shining through her tears. He was shocked by the look he saw. This girl was like no other Giroro had ever met, and he had seen many species and races conquered by his kind. Most of them would often submit immediately when their world was taken over, whilst the wills of others would break during imprisonment or even torture.

This girl, this one Pekoponian female had defied all logic Giroro had ever known when it came to making prisoners submit. Even when most would become broken or even go insane, she still fights. There was literally nothing left he could do to this girl, she had an unbreakable will, truly a one-of-a-kind being. She, who was like no other intrigued the brave and strong Keronian soldier. He wondered if even he would last as long as she has in a battle of wills. She was truly a force to behold, and an enemy not many could defeat, and he admired that about her.

-To Be Continued…


	8. Ch 8 - Warrior's Heart

Giroro pressed the release button on his handy little device, making Natsumi's restraints to disappear. He turned his back on her and spoke aloud, as he did she removed the ball-gag from her mouth and stared at his back in disbelief.

"Go wash yourself and report back to your cell, we're done here. It's obvious that there's no breaking you." Natsumi rubbed her wrists trying to relieve some of the ache she felt in them. She was so concentrated on her task that she almost didn't see Giroro walk out. After sitting alone for a few moments she decided to do as Giroro said and headed for the washroom and bath.

Down the hall Giroro could hear the sound of the door opening as Natsumi exited the room and the again as she entered the washroom. He stood leaning against the wall his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Thinking quietly to himself he pulled out his communicator and called for someone's attention.

"This is Corporal Giroro here, I need someone to download all files and information pertaining to Dangerous Pekoponian Prisoner X814 to my personal module." Giroro requested. He knew they would oblige his request considering how he was her personal guard and should learn everything he can about his unwilling companion. A few moments later his viewing module beeped, he pulled it out of the case on his belt. It was a small cylindrical object, when he pressed the button on top a hologram screen spread along the length of the cylinder.

The only information they had been able to send were Pekoponian medical documents, which looked like gibberish to him, all the images and data from the Pekoponian 'internet', and the videos from the day of the invasion onward. He observed every detail he could; he had seen the videos before when he first took charge of her but felt he should review them once again.

"Dangerous Pekoponian Prisoner X814… Hinata, Natsumi." Giroro read aloud. He felt his tongue become warmer as he spoke her name, it was a beautiful string of sounds. He wondered why he had never bothered to read, or say her name before. He shook his head vigorously, as if the force from his sudden movements would send flying the thoughts in his head.

_Stop thinking like that! You are a soldier and she is nothing more than a lowly Pekoponian prisoner!_ He yelled internally at himself.

He turned to head back towards the cell, but then he stopped. Coming to a complete halt he caught himself thinking again.

_She is a prisoner in name, and physical body only. Her heart and mind are untameable. _Shivers went up and down his spine as he came to a sudden realization. He would wait for the right moment to tell Natsumi of what is to come. As he walked down the hall he continued to curse himself, her life would be in danger because he was a failure. Turning on his heels he sped back down the hall towards Natsumi's location, he couldn't wait to tell her, she absolutely had to know.

Giroro turned the corner and quickly forced the door open sliding it with his full strength it opened with a slam.

"Natsumi there's something I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because his face was quickly greeted with a wash pan colliding with his Keronian skull. He fell backwards and landed with a thud. Dazed and confused he tried to comprehend what had just occurred, images flashed in his pounding head, the door before he opened it, as he opened it, the pan flying towards his face, and the ceiling as he landed, however there was one other image that made blood begin to flow freely from his nose. Natsumi naked in the bath, her skin shining from the soap and water as she washed herself. Despite their actions not that long ago neither of them could help but feel embarrassed when he saw her naked body.

Natsumi stood with one arm covering her chest, whilst she stood bent at an angle with her thighs together, legs apart in a defensive position that she had taken when she threw the pan. Her face burned red hot as she hollard at the little red frog.

"You perverted space frog! Don't you know how to knock?!" she quickly shut her eyes and jumped into the large pool of water to conceal herself holding her breath she faced him only allowing upwards from part of her nose to be visible as she glared at him making angry bubbles under the surface of the water.

Giroro slowly sat up and froze when he saw her looking at him from the water. Nothing in all he had known could have ever made him think what happened next would be possible. This one girl who no matter what would never stop fighting, with strength of body and will like he had seen in no other before, cracked his emotional shielding. He could hold back no longer he started, to laugh. It was a strange sound he hadn't really heard before that sounded foreign to his own ears. Natsumi poked her head a little further out of the water, confused by the strange string of sounds.

Giroro stood up and left the room apologizing through is continuous laughter for his actions as he walked away, the door closing behind him. Natsumi continued to stare well after he had left and tried to comprehend the sudden and odd behaviour in the hardened soldier's demeanor. As she lay in the water she began to think to herself, she thought about how he seemed ashamed when he tortured her, but his skill showed he was an expert of which had done the practice many a time before. She tried to understand why he seemed to see her so differently, and how he almost didn't even notice that he was doing so.

She wondered if maybe he felt connected to her; a sympathy even. Probably because she was a fighter much like him. So she couldn't help but feel that maybe he felt as though they were similar. They both had a warrior's heart beating fiercely inside of them, commanding them to never give up, to never give in and to keep fighting no matter what the odds were. She smiled to herself, yeah that was definitely her. She remembered back to the little Keronian frog, how he seemed to act tough through all faces of adversity. His harsh exterior probably coming from years of battle knowledge.

They were two warriors fighting on opposite sides; one for freedom, the other for control. Natsumi thought about what it might have been like if they had found themselves fighting together on the same side. She shook the thought from her mind and swam under the water, washing her inquisitions away.

Meanwhile Giroro walked down the hall towards Natsumi's cell continuing to laugh away, his original purpose completely forgotten for the time being.

-To Be Continued…


	9. Ch 9 - Emotional Warfare

Giroro sat on his chair dangling one leg over the edge while the other balanced both his arms on his knees. He had just finished catching his breath after a very uncharacteristic laughing fit. Now that he had calmed down he tried to focus and remember his original purpose. Thinking long and hard he was unable to draw any useable thoughts. He decided to retrace his mental steps. He had just been laughing because of Natsumi's strange behaviour, prior to that he remembers a throbbing pain in his head, and before that he remembers seeing…. Giroro's red face instantly turned a deeper red as he recalled the brief flash he had seen when he entered the washroom. Natsumi had been standing, completely unclothed, her skin shining in the light from her having freshly washed herself. Steam seeped out of his ears as he quickly erased the image from his thoughts before his nose would start bleeding.

Giroro decided that the thought would return to him eventually, he wouldn't try to remember it for fear of endangering his own life and well being. Returning from his thoughts he noticed Natsumi entering the room. Natsumi wore a simple loose white dress with black frills around the straps and hems. She paused momentarily when she saw what he had done. The controls to the room were all designated by a simple control system, so Giroro had utilized it to comprise the room to look like the bedroom in the photos that had been scavenged by the Keronians from her home planet of Pekopon.

"I-it's my room. How, how did you do this? This room was so small before." She stared wide eyed in surprise. Giroro watched as she looked around, recognition and happiness glowed in her eyes as she observed each and every familiar item. He felt a warmness in his chest as he looked upon her smile. He waited a while before speaking to her.

"I created it from a database of images we collected from your planet. I…. I hope it meets your approval." Giroro kept his face turned away from her when she looked at him in awe. He didn't want her to see his face contorted into what he considered to be an expression of weakness; he was smiling.

"Does this mean I don't have to be chained up anymore?" Natsumi asked him, her voice anxious to be freed from the physical and mental ache that came with being restrained.

"There's no point, so I figured I may as well make it so you are comfortable while I guard you….. Hearing you complain would be irritating and distracting." He made himself seem distant and uncaring. With a thump Natsumi flopped onto her replica bed and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It almost feels just like home." she mused aloud. Giroro looked up at her slightly in interest.

"Will you….. Tell me about it?" he asked tentatively.

"About what?" She looked over to where he was sitting, confused by his question.

"Your home planet, Pekopon. What was it like? What kind of things did you do there? How did you live?" He tried to hide the interest in his voice but it was beginning to show.

Natsumi sat up in her bed, her back was to him and hugged a pillow to her chest. She remained silent for a long time before she began to speak again.

"First of all, it's not called Pekopon, it's called Earth. I'm sure you've seen the basics, the blue sky, the green grass, the various wildlife, beautiful beaches with rolling waves. However seeing is only part of its beauty. You can't listen to sound recordings and imagine yourself there, you have to be able to actually FEEL it. The warmth of the sun, and sand between your toes, the wind in your face as it wraps around and embraces your body playfully." Giroro could hear a highly audible wistful tone in her voice.

He imagined some of the things she had said, compensating the feeling with what little he had experienced on the planet along with his own. From what he saw he knew he was missing more than a few key details but he hoped to find them later. Natsumi had lain back down again and was quiet, she would say no more about it for the time being. Giroro hopped down from his chair and exited the room. He traveled down the hall and stopped at one of the food drop panels. He pressed the keypad and typed in the code for his request.

Shortly after he was greeted by a hot plate of a particular Pekoponian….. EARTH food that he had gained a particular liking to. He carried the plate back to the room, he set it on the small table and sat down. Natsumi looked up to see what he was doing, he waved her over to join him. He reached towards the plate and removed some of the food, he handed one to her and he himself began to eat one. Natsumi looked at it in surprise.

"Sweet potatoes?" She asked him.

"I have aquired a, particular taste for them." he mumbled and bit into his again.

She bit in to hers, pausing because it was still quite hot. She blew on it, making the rising steam whirl around rapidly in the air. They sat still and ate in silence, enjoying the sweet taste of the earth vegetable. Natsumi began to giggle, Giroro looked at her in confusion.

"You know it's funny, because on Earth, the term for 'potato' in the French language is _Pomme de terre_, meaning "apple of the earth". It's pretty interesting really." She giggled at the silly little fact.

"So wait, they thought that this vegetable was a version of the fruit you call an apple that grows in the ground? They're completely different, how would they possibly make that mistake?" Giroro asked in confusion. Natsumi stared at his confused face before she burst out laughing at how literal he was taking it. Realizing how silly he had sounded Giroro began to laugh as well, that was twice in one day she had coaxed a reaction from him he hadn't willingly given in a long time.

They went quiet again only this time the silence was filled with an air of pleasantness. The warm feeling in the room made the next few hours go by very quickly. When Natsumi began to grow tired she stretched her back and yawned through her clenched teeth. Giroro stood up and walked over to his chair, he sat down and nodded to Natsumi in silence. She took the nod as a signal she could sleep if she wanted. She smiled at him, enjoying their silent conversation. He flipped a switch turning off the lights, Natsumi curled in under her blankets and quickly went to sleep.

She wasn't sure when she awoke but the lights were still out so it had maybe been a few hours tops. Giroro had fallen asleep on his chair; he sat there with his head hung and his arms crossed. His breathing was steady as his tiny chest puffed in and out. Natsumi got out of bed and felt the chilly air against her skin. she pulled one of the many blankets off her bed and walked over to Giroro, she slipped the blanket around his shoulders and stepped back to look at him. He shifted slightly making himself more comfortable his mouth hung open slightly to let more air into his lungs letting out a slight sigh. When she was satisfied with his current condition she went back to her bed, crawled in and fell back to sleep smiling.

Giroro watched her fall back asleep with one eye open. He clutched the blanket she had wrapped him in with his hands. Inside he struggled with his instincts as a soldier and the strange feelings that were growing inside him. He knew what his duty was but at the same time she had made it impossible for him to do so, and these new feelings were just something that he didn't know how to combat. While Natsumi slept peacefully Giroro was engaged in emotional warfare within himself. Does he behave like the soldier he's always been, or explore these strange new feelings?

-To Be Continued…


	10. Ch 10 - Invading My Heart

When Natsumi awoke she momentarily felt like she was back home and expected to hear the sound of the mailman delivering the daily mail, a dog around the corner barking as he passed by, the television running downstairs as her mother made morning coffee. When she stat up in her bed and saw a small red being sleeping in a chair at the edge of the room reminded her of otherwise. Her heart was sad but her body felt light and free of her usual aches and pain.

Natsumi's attention was quickly drawn by a sudden thud; she sat up fully to look towards the source of the sound. What she saw made it very difficult to stifle an outburst of laughter. Giroro, the super strong and tough soldier had let his guard down so much during the past evening that not only had he fallen asleep, he had just barely fallen out of the chair he had been sleeping in. After struggling to keep herself from laughing she climbed out of bed and walked over to him, concerned that he may have hurt himself.

"Hey are you ok?" Natsumi asked as she rolled him over. she sighed heavily when she saw he was both uninjured and still asleep.

She lifted him up and carried him to her bed. She placed him down gently and pulled the covers over him. He continued to sleep soundly and curled himself up in response to the sudden comfort. Natsumi leaned forward looking at his face, she felt his breath on her skin as he slept. His sleeping face seemed so peaceful, even for a hardened soldier. Natsumi wasn't sure what had compelled her, maybe it was gratitude or maybe curiosity, whatever it was she leaned forward and briefly planted her lips against his forehead.

She stood up and watched him a little bit longer before she headed out of the room and down the hall. She headed into the restroom and began to wash her face. As the water dripped from the wet strands of her hair she looked at herself in the mirror, raising her hand she touched a few fingers to her bottom lip remembering the strange sensation of his skin. Shaking her loose red hair around her face she continued to stare at herself and wonder to herself. He had become so much kinder to her, hell he even built her old room for her.

Natsumi remembered the delicious taste of sweet potatoes and how they reminded her of home. Who would have thought that a simple earth grown vegetable that could be baked over a fire in her backyard could end up becoming something so meaningful to her? For a race that seemed to demean all others it's surprising that one of them could love an earth food so much. Then again there is no greater warrior than the stomach, she giggled when she thought this.

Natsumi locked the door (making sure she wouldn't have any sudden visitors again) and prepared a bath for herself. As she floated in the water she tried to let her thoughts go to nothing but caught herself thinking about home, talking with Giroro about Earth made her miss her family. She thought about the sky and the air, she wondered how long it had been on earth since they had all been taken. A week at the most she figured, she wondered what the weather was like that day.

When it was time to get out of the bath Natsumi wrapped herself with a towel. She realized she had forgotten to get a change of clothes, and she had already sent hers down a clothing shoot. Her face turned red with frustration and she walked out of the washroom, when she reached the room she had originally come from she slowly and quietly peeked her head in the doorway. Looking towards the bed she hoped for some sign that Giroro was still asleep, when she decided that it was either make it or break it time she slowly snuck into the room and headed for the dresser. Of course the clothes would all be the same plain white outfits but she needed to put SOMETHING on at least.

As she walked past the bed she glanced over at Giroro's sleeping form, his small chest rose and fell rhythmically. That little pause cost her dearly; she lost her grip on her towel sending it cascading down onto the floor. She flushed, her eyes darting to Giroro and then making a break for the dresser she grabbed some clothes and turned around when she heard movement. Thankfully Giroro had only rolled over and was now facing the other way. She slipped on some undergarments and walked out of the room as she slipped a shirt over her head, heading down the hall to brush her hair and teeth.

Giroro lay in the bed his face burning red as beads of sweat ran down his face. His jaw hung open as he couldn't believe what he had seen. He didn't dare move in case Natsumi returned and realized he had been awake since the moment that she had entered the room. After years of learning how to lure his enemies into a false sense of security he was glad he had been able to fool Natsumi into thinking he had still been asleep. He didn't dare try and imagine what she'd have done to him had she figured out that he was actually awake.

When he deemed it was safe to get up he sat up and slapped himself in the face to snap out of his initial shock. He walked out of the room and stretched himself with a large yawn. Further down the hall Natsumi was walking back towards the room, her red hair all straightened out from brushing it. They both paused to engage in idle chatter. They decided on simple rice omelets for breakfast. They sat down and ate together, this time they began with silence about half way through Natsumi paused and looked at Giroro. He stopped holding his omelet just in front of his mouth before biting in it.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I…. Well the other day I told you about my planet and what I loved about it… So I was kinda hoping that maybe you could…. Tell me about yours? I didn't see any of the planet itself when I arrived. I went from one cold metallic room to another till I ended up here." She requested.

The little red frog waited for a few moments before he responded, collecting his thoughts and planning what he would say.

"Well to start, Keron has green grass and blue skies like Peko- like Earth. However, the masses of land are all shaped like stars, even the clouds. There are civilizations and cities on most of them." as he spoke Natsumi watched him closely.

"Each building is different but the most of them are white blocks in stacks with circular windows on each side. I guess you could say they resemble the little cubes you call dice. In the less populated areas, the houses often resemble fungi; mushrooms. Although some of the more well off families' houses are designed like the 'mansions' of the high class people on your planet." Giroro paused for a moment and readjusted himself. Natsumi leaned her cheek on her hand with her elbow on the table as she listened and imagined the world.

"The oceans aren't salt water like yours. They're mostly fresh water and have a green hue, and all of the sand is a soft pink. We have a white sun that turns the sky into a cream color when it sets and rises." He paused to look at Natsumi's face, his heart catching in his throat. She was smiling peacefully as she imagined the scenery.

Natsumi peaked with one eye to see Giroro watching her in his silence; she could see a hint of surprise on his face. Nothing stood out more about his demeanor than the deep shade of blush covering his face. She avoided making eye contact with him and closed her eyes again. Giroro continued to tell her about his world and she in turn told him more about hers. Neither of them really looked at each other, but if they had they would have both seen the other's face was covered with a deep blush.

-To Be Continued…


	11. Ch 11 - Lima and Love

Giroro slowly rose from his small futon that he had created in the corner of the room; the chair had been starting to make him feel a bit sore. He rubbed his eyes, clearing them of the crust before turning to see Natsumi sleeping peacefully. Her arm had fallen over the edge of her bed, hanging towards him. The tips of her fingers were gracefully caressing the carpet. Although he wanted to watch her, the quiet grumbling of his stomach convinced him to get up. He started towards the door but soon stumbled into the table and disturbed the items on top.

His immediate reflexes gripped his hands to the edges of the table, tilting it to balance the items before they fell off and disturbed the human girl gently snoozing a short distance away from where he stood. He was well trained but his fatigue caused a simple overlook and a single mug full of pens and other writing utensils fell to the floor, scattering its contents. The items clattered on the ground making an unusually loud sound for a carpeted floor.

Natsumi's eyes fluttered open in reaction to the sounds; she rubbed her eyes and was soon completely awake. She looked around the room and giggled when she saw Giroro struggling to keep everything in order.

"Did it refuse an order or were you offended by how it looked at you?" Natsumi sneered as she slid out of her bed.

"I just ran into it, i didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't that funny either, so stop laughing." Giroro scowled at her continuous laughter.

"Even though we were sitting there just last night? There is no way you forgot it was there." Natsumi sniggered through her teeth as she tried to hold in her laughter. Giroro grumbled under his breath, Natsumi craned her neck trying to hear what he was saying. She barely caught the end of what he said.

"... was trying not to wake you…. didn't look where I was going….. Stupid table, corner really hurt…" he continued to mumble on; he blushed and avoided eye contact with her when he realized she was looking at him very closely.

When Natsumi looked at him closely she could see that his skin was beginning to dry out, the surface was cracked and flakey. She figured that it must have been from remaining in the underground climate rather than what he had told her of the planet Keron.

"Hey" She began, drawing him out of his spew of mumbling. "You can use the bath first today. I don't mind, since it's been a while since you last got some moisture." she smiled at him as he stared at her in surprise to her keen understanding.

"R-right." he responded simply, "What will you do while I'm gone? There's not much to do here, the radio and television don't actually work." Natsumi pondered this for a few moments before speaking again.

"You'll be like what, twenty minutes tops?" she picked up a notepad and paper and began writing "Bring me these things before you take your bath and I'll keep busy while you're gone." she handed him the page after she ripped it from the notepad.

He looked it over and nodded his head before heading out to get the items she requested. He returned shortly after and handed them to her, she smiled and waved him away getting to work on her project. Giroro left the room as she requested, and headed towards the washroom.

When the bath was ready Giroro jumped in like a diver and swam around for awhile before settling into one spot comfortably. He let the water seep into his skin as his mind wandered. It wasn't that long ago that he had been put in charge of Natsumi, but it felt like so much had happened between them. He blushed deeply as he recalled seeing her naked in the bath or when he watched over her when she was using the toilet. He smiled thinking about her long pink hair and soft skin. Even though she was oddly attractive to him it was her smile and happiness that made his heart flutter. He couldn't explain why but making her happy made his chest feel light as if it was filled with something more magical than air. The mere thought of her crying would almost be enough to destroy him.

His eyes scrunched and his teeth clenched when he remembered that he actually did make her cry. In his attempt to destroy the warrior inside her he made her cry and made her bleed. He knew it was his job, his duty as a soldier of the Keronian race; but he felt disgusted with himself. He followed the protocol for dealing with and torturing a prisoner. After going over the facts, Giroro didn't feel reassured and the wave of hateful nausea did not subside. Never before had he hated himself so much for following orders.

Something had changed and he knew it. A part of him was different; he would never feel this way about anyone else. What made her so special that he would feel so much guilt? He tried rationalizing his recent actions of kindness with anything in his soldier training but it didn't add up. A small voice in his mind knew what happened but the rest of him denied it. There was no chance in hell that it could happen to a warrior like him. But the more Giroro thought about it, the more he started believing it. He'd fallen in love.

What would happen now? He was lost. No one taught him how to react to love. He knew he couldn't tell Natsumi. She might take advantage and escape. She definitely wouldn't return the feeling after what he did to her, although part of Giroro had hope. She was being awfully cheerful and calm around him. Giroro shook his head. Maybe the steam was getting to him.

He climbed out of the bath and began to pat his skin dry. At least dry enough to prevent dripping water everywhere. It was at this moment Giroro remembered that his new found feelings didn't just affect him. The higher ranking officers who assigned him the job would definitely have something to say for his failure. He was afraid to think of what they would do to Natsumi. They might dispose of her all because he couldn't tame or control her.

Giroro began to walk down the hall and towards the room. He had to warn her, but panicking would only stress her out. When he entered the room Natsumi was kneeling at the table, two cups were set out and she held a hot teapot in her hands gently protected by the pot holders he brought her. She smiled at him when he entered the room, dashing away the last few doubts he had with her brilliant rays.

"Perfect timing, I was just about to pour the tea. I made it like I often did back home." she said with a smile on her face. She patted the seat cushion next to her inviting him to come and sit down with her. As he took his place at the table next to her she poured tea into the mug for him and then into her own. He watched her as she picked up her mug, and took in the aroma of the tea before taking a sip. Out of curiosity Giroro mimicked her, he was intrigued by the scent of the tea. It was earthy yet clean, warm and comforting. When he took a sip the flavor felt strange on his tongue but the warmth and freshness of it cleared his mind of all his hesitation.

He set his mug down and looked at Natsumi, a serious look on his face.

"Hey, Natsumi." she looked at him in response, "I love you." his face was stern and serious, but not like a soldier, it was the sternness of a man who was dead set in love.

She lowered her mug slowly and looked at him, she remained silent for awhile just looking at him. After a few moments she smiled brightly, placing her hand on his. She stopped smiling to speak.

"It's strange considering all that has happened to me, that after all of it I could find myself in this position with my captor. However I've gotten to see you for who you really are, and I can't believe I've fallen in love with you too." She smiled again, this time causing him to blush deeply.

"It's because I love you that I need to speak to you about what's going to happen next." Giroro said with a heavy sadness in his voice. Natsumi remained quiet as he spoke.

"As you know, my assignment was to.. uh, tame you. We both know that nothing will ever make that possible. However, I am a highly skilled soldier and once this assignment is deemed as impossible I will be reassigned somewhere else. That only leaves the question of your fate undecided." a shadow fell over his face as he spoke.

Natsumi watched him and waited for him to continue, when he remained silent for too long she spoke to him, trying to prod more out of him.

"What are the possibilities? Is there any bright side to the whole situation?" she asked. He looked at her again and began to speak once more.

"Worst case scenario would be you are executed as a threat to the Keronian race. Or someone else less important will take over the duty of surveying your captivity. Beyond those two options I don't know what we're up against. It's entirely up to my commanding officers." Natsumi merely made a sound like 'oh' and went silent for a while.

"We can only await their decision, but I just want to be sure that you know; no matter what I will ALWAYS protect you. Even if it goes against everything I've ever known as a soldier I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." his stare burned into her mind, his determination almost feasible.

"So all we can do is wait then. We'll make it out of this, somehow." Natsumi's determined stare matched his own, reminding him of the ferocity he'd fallen in love with in the first place.

-To Be Continued…

A Note from the Authors:

Hello readers! This is Jade and Nella!

We hope you've all been enjoying our fan fiction "Enslave My Heart - Giroro's Lima Syndrome xXx"! :D

We have an important announcement to make which we think you all will enjoy very much!

We enjoy writing this Fan Fiction so much that we couldn't decide on an ending.

So we made THREE! :D HOORAY!

So all chapters after this point will be released at the same time (i.e chapter 11 for each version will be released all at once, and not one moment sooner).

The endings are as thus: Happy, Normal, and Sad. They will be posted with the letter corresponding to the ending appearing at the beginning of the title: (H) wordswordswords, (N) wordswordswords, and (S) wordswordswords.

Read one, read two, or read them all! We hope you enjoy this special treat! I know we will! :}

Thank-you for your continued support! We hope to hear from you all soon!

Sincerely,

JadeDreamWolf & Nella Siphron


End file.
